


The Midnight Channel

by trinketries



Category: EXO (Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Persona 4 AU.</i> Sungyeol lives for adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Channel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **au!summer 2012** for [noonanoodle](http://noonanoodle.tumblr.com/).

Sungyeol lives for adventure. He loves exploring and answering questions and learning about secrets. So when his parents tell him that he's going to live with his uncle for a while, he's actually a bit excited; he'll be going to a new town, small as it may be, and he'll have all kinds of places to visit and people to talk to. Sungyeol figures that he might catch wind of some interesting gossip or local stories, at the very least.

What he does not expect is the Midnight Channel.

—

"So what you're trying to tell me," Baekhyun says, "is that your television ate you last night."

Sungyeol looks up from his plate and says, "Yes, exactly," though it's a bit muffled by a bite of steak.

Baekhyun sighs and sets his broom against the table as he takes a seat. "I know that Inaba isn't exactly the city you're used to, but it usually takes longer than this for insanity to set in."

"There was someone on the screen," Sungyeol says. "Lu Han was right. And then there was this voice so I reached out... and I fell inside."

"Maybe you should go get some sleep," says Baekhyun. 

Sungyeol says, "I can prove it to you."

For a few moments, the only sound is the Junes jingle echoing around them. Baekhyun stands and readjusts his apron.

He says, "Fine. But I'm technically still working right now, so make it quick."

Sungyeol grins and hums thoughtfully. "And bring your broom. Just in case."


End file.
